History of WonKyu The Series - Home Alone (Special for Christmas Day)
by Grey.Of.Illusions
Summary: Kyuhyun ditinggal oleh orangtua dan nunanya ke Kanada? bagaimana kisah Kyuhyun selama ditinggal oleh orang tuanya? apa hubungannya dengan Siwon? It's YAOI, WonKyu chibi! series, DLDR.


Title : History of WonKyu The Series (Special for Christmas Day)

Author : V.D_Cho

Genre : Drama, Romance

Cast : As you read, it's WonKyu with some other cast…

Warning : YAOI, I hope there's no typos, as usual, DLDR.

**Author's Note :**

Ehem… begini, karena Demon's Tales secara tak sengaja dihapus oleh adikku maka aku membuat ff ini sebagai selingan selagi Demon's Tales aku tulis kembali karena seluruh file-nya hilang total. So, happy reading all, and don't forget to give me your review ^^

Kyuhyun : 5 years old

Siwon : 6 years old

Victoria : 8 years old

Nickhun : 8 years old

**Chapter 1 : Home Alone**

Tumpukan salju tebal menemani pagi hari yang indah dan damai ini, burung-burung berkokok dan ayam-ayam berkicau riang /?/. Tak seperti dirumah-rumah lainnya yang masih terkesan sepi, suara gaduh terdengar memenuhi seluruh penjuru rumah mewah bergaya victorian itu. Leeteuk selaku kepala keluarga bersama istrinya, Heechul tampak sibuk mondar-mandir, naik-turun tangga untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang akan mereka bawa nantinya, sedangkan putri mereka, Victoria tampak sudah duduk tenang diatas kopernya sambil memperhatikan orang tuanya tersebut. Dilihatnya jam tangan berwarna hijau yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, kemudian mata membulat sempurna.

"APPA! EOMMA! PALLI! 10 menit lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat!" teriaknya yang membuat kedua orangtuanya semakin kelabakan.

"Aish! Palli, Chullie-ya!"

"iya! Aku sudah siap, kaja!"

Mereka bertiga segera masuk ke mobil bersama dengan koper-koper milik mereka dan bergegas pergi menuju bandara. Hari ini mereka akan pergi ke Kanada untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan salah satu keluarga mereka yang ada disana untuk satu minggu kedepan. Jadilah rumah mereka yang megah tersebut kosong. Heechul memang tidak mempekerjakan maid ataupun butler dirumahnya, dia sendiri yang mengurus segala sesuatunya dirumah ini. Jadi saat mereka pergi otomatis rumah ini akan kosong. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah meninggalkan sesuatu yang penting dirumah mereka.

"hooaammm~"

seorang anak laki-laki berpipi chubby tampak tengah menguap lebar sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya keatas. Dilihatnya jam dinding berbentuk pikachu miliknya yang tergantung dikamarnya, jarum pendeknya melewati angka 9 dan jarum panjangnya di angka 6, jam setengah sepuluh. Dengan keadaan setengah sadar, bocah laki-laki itu, Kyuhyun, turun dari tempat tidurnya, memakai sandal rumah pikachunya kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"eomma~~" panggilnya dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"…"

"eomma~"

"…"

"eomma?" kali ini Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang tadinya masih terpejam, kemudian memandangi sekelilingnya. Ada yang aneh disini. Dia baru saja bangun jam setengah sepuluh, dimana biasanya dia pasti akan diteriaki oleh eommanya untuk bangun pada jam setengah tujuh, tapi sekarang, jangankan teriakan eommanya, suara eomma, appa, atau nuna-nya pun, tak ada satupun yang terdengar.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menuruni tangga dan menyusuri seluruh rumahnya sambil sesekali memanggil appa, eomma dan nunanya, tapi tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun berhenti diruang tamu, kemudian senyuman iblis tercetak di wajah imutnya. Sekilas ingatannya kembali ke tadi malam, dimana sebelum tidur dia sempat mengharapkan sesuatu sebagai perwujudan rasa kesalnya terhadap sang nuna yang selalu mengusilinya dan orang tuanya yang lebih membela nunanya.

'_aku berharap kalian semua tak ada disini!'_

"permohonanku terkabul…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"aku membuat mereka menghilang…" gumamnya lagi dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras.

"AKU SENDIRIANNN!" pekiknya girang. Astaga, Kyuhyun… kau tidak membuat mereka menghilang, tapi kau baru saja ditinggal oleh orang tua dan nunamu itu ke Kanada…

Disisi lain, pesawat yang dinaiki oleh Leeteuk sudah lepas landas sejak 2 jam yang lalu, tapi dia dan istrinya juga putrinya masih belum menyadari kalau Kyuhyun tertinggal, mereka berpikir mungkin Kyuhyun saat ini tengah duduk bersama dengan sepupunya yang lain, mengingat mereka tidak sendirian melainkan bersama keluarga besar mereka yang juga tinggal di Seoul, mereka berkumpul terlebih dahulu dibandara, sebelum berangkat menuju Kanada.

"eomma, dari tadi aku tidak melihat Kyuhyun." Ujar Victoria pada namja cantik disebelahnya. Namja itu menoleh dan melepaskan kacamata hitam yang dipakainya.

"eoh? Mungkin dia sedang duduk bersama dengan sepupumu yang lain." Jawab Heechul.

"iya sayang, kalau kau mau, kau bisa mencari adikmu itu." timpal Leeteuk. Victoria hanya mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan tempat duduknya untuk mencari keberadaan sang adik.

Kyuhyun kecil tengah asik bermain sendirian dengan PSP kesayangannya, tadi dia sudah membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri, semangkuk sereal dan segelas susu. Pendengarannya menangkap ada suara deru mobil diluar rumahnya, penasaran, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju jendela dan menyingkap tirainya untuk melihat. Dilihatnya sebuah mobil hitam terparkir didepan rumah yang berada tepat diseberang rumahnya. Dua orang anak laki-laki tampak turun dari mobil tersebut. Anak laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih tinggi berjalan lebih dulu memasuki rumah tersebut diikuti oleh anak laki-laki yang brtubuh sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya.

"siapa mereka? Apa mereka anak dari bibi Choi?" monolog Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali menutup gorden jendelanya dan menggedikkan bahunya cuek, dilanjutkannya kembali permainannya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

Menjelang siang hari, Kyuhyun mulai merasa lapar. Dia bingung mau melakukan apa. Memasak? Tidak, kecuali Kyuhyun mau meledakkan rumahnya. Mendatangi tetangga? Tidak juga, Kyuhyun bukanlah anak yang suka bersosialisasi seperti nunanya, Victoria, jadi dia tidak begitu dekat dengan tetangganya. Lalu? Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas dikepalanya, Kyuhyun segera berlari dengan cepat kekamar orang tuanya, kemudian dia membuka salah satu laci dari lemari putih yang ada disana, mengobrak-abrik isinya untuk menemukan benda berbentuk persegi panjang tipis, kartu ATM. Setelah berhasil menemukannya, Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"kata appa, aku boleh menggunakan kartu ini disaat mendesak. Ini saat yang mendesak. Ja! Kita akan berbelanja~!" girang Kyuhyun.

Siwon tampak tengah berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya, dia tidak tidur, dia hanya berbaring untuk melepaskan lelah setelah perjalanan dari Thailand menuju Korea yang membuatnya jet lag. Siwon dan kakaknya, Nickhun, yang tinggal bersama kakek dan nenek mereka diThailand baru saja kembali ke Korea setelah 3 tahun berada di negeri gajah putih tersebut. Mrs. Choi yang rindu pada kedua anaknya tersebut pun meminta mereka untuk kembali ke Korea. Mereka berada di Thailand untuk menemani kakek dan nenek mereka. Setelah merasa agak baikan, Siwon berjalan menuju jendelanya dan melihat keadaan disekitar rumahnya. Dilihatnya ada seorang anak kecil berpakaian baju hangat tebal lengkap dengan topi dan sarung tangannya berjalan keluar dari rumah yang berada tepat didepan rumahnya. Siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu anak tersebut yang berjalan riang sambil menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya.

"Siwonnie, ayo turun, kita makan siang, dari tadi kau belum makan kan?" ujar Mrs. Choi yang tengah berada didepan pintu kamar Siwon. Siwon menoleh kearah eommanya, kemudian mengangguk, "ne, eomma. Aku sangat lapar~" jawab Siwon sambil memeluk eommanya.

"hahaha~ kau ini… eomma sangat merindukanmu tahu?"

"arra, nado~ tapi eomma, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"apa?"

"anak perempuan yang tinggal dirumah yang berada didepan rumah kita itu namanya siapa?"

"kau lupa ya? namanya Victoria, dan adiknya Kyuhyun. Waeyo?"

"aniya. Aku hanya ingin mengingat-ingat saja." Balas Siwon.

"oh~ tadi sepertinya dia dan keluarganya pergi kesuatu tempat, mereka terlihat sedang buru-buru." Lanjut Mrs. Choi. Siwon menghentikan langkahnya, membiarkan eommanya berjalan mendahuluinya.

"keluarganya sedang pergi? Jadi dia sendirian?" gumam Siwon. Mrs. Choi yang menyadari bahwa Siwon tidak berada disampingnya menoleh kebelakang.

"ada apa Siwonnie?"tanyanya.

"tidak ada. Apa aku boleh bermain diluar nanti?"

"boleh, tapi jangan lupa pakai baju hangatmu."

"arraseo, eomma."

Kyuhyun tampak tengah memborong banyak jajanan dari mini market yang terletak tak jauh dari rumahnya. Setelah puas dengan semua belanjaannya, dia meletakkannya diatas meja kasir. Si kasir memandang curiga pada Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Terlebih saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan lembaran uang yang berjumlah sangat banyak untuk dibawa oleh anak seusianya dari dalam saku baju hangatnya. Sebelum Kyuhyun berbelanja, dia telah terlebih dahulu mengambil uang di ATM, dia pernah melihat eommanya mengambil uang diATM dan appanya juga pernah memberitahunya tentang kode pin ATM tersebut, jadi, jangan heran, walaupun Kyuhyun masih berusia 5 tahun, tapi dia sudah bisa menggunakan ATM. Kyuhyun itu jenius.

"maaf, tapi, apa kau sendirian saja kemari?" tanya si penjaga kasir, Kyuhyun mendongak untuk melihat si penjaga kasir.

"iya. Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini."

"bagaimana kau bisa membawa uang sebanyak itu?"

"aku punya banyak nenek, dan karena sekarang mendekati natal, mereka memberikanku banyak sekali uang, untuk aku jajan katanya." Jawab Kyuhyun santai, yang mau tak mau membuat si penjaga kasir percaya padanya.

Kyuhyun pulang dengan dua buah kantung plastik besar dikedua tangannya. Dia tampak sedikit kesulitan karena tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu besar itu harus membawa kedua kantung yang penuh dengan jajanannya tersebut. Tapi, akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa sampai juga dirumahnya dan meletakkan semua belanjaannya diatas meja. Tapi, setelah di pikir-pikir, dia tidak bisa jika hanya memakan makanan ringan ini saja, jadi, dia memutuskan untuk memakai jasa delivery. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah pizza berukuran besar sudah tiba dihadapannya. Saat Kyuhyun hendak memakan potongan pizza keduanya, bel rumahnya berbunyi, membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan acara makannya dan membuka pintu. Seorang anak laki-laki sudah berdiri didepan pintunya.

"kau siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip lucu. Anak laki-laki dihadapannya tersenyum, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan.

"namaku Siwon. Aku tinggal dirumah itu." ujar Siwon sambil menunjuk kearah rumahnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan balas menjabat tangan Siwon.

"namaku Kyuhyun, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kyu. Salam kenal Siwon hyung." Balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ramah.

"eh? Hyung?"

"iya, kenapa? Ada yang salah hyung?"

"kau namja?" mendengar pertanyaan Siwon, Kyuhyun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"kenapa kalian semua mengira Kyu ini yeoja sih? Kyu ini tampan dan imut. Tidak ada cantik-cantiknya seperti eomma. Kyu seorang namja!" geram Kyuhyun sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kelantai. Siwon tertawa renyah melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya lucu tersebut dan mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

"aa~ appo…" ringis Kyuhyun sambil emngusap pipinya yang habis dicubit oleh Siwon tadi.

"kau itu lucu, imut, dan manis Kyu. Lebih pantas kalau Kyu menjadi yeoja saja." Ujar Siwon.

"andwae! Kyu gak mau jadi yeoja..." tolak Kyuhyun. Mereka terus berdebat diluar rumah Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya mereka mulai merasakan dinginnya hari itu.

"hyung, ayo masuk kerumah Kyu, diluar dingin. Kita berantemnya didalam aja." Ajak Kyuhyun dengan wajah innocent-nya. Siwon hanya mengangguk, dan segera mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk kerumahnya karena dia juga kedinginan.

Didalam rumah, mereka kembali berdebat dengan topik 'Kyuhyun lebih cocok jadi yeoja' tadi sambil sesekali tertawa dan aksi memukul yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun pada Siwon. Padahal mereka baru saja bertemu tadi, tapi mereka sudah bisa akrab secepat ini. Kyuhyun yang biasanya selalu menjaga sikapnya didepan orang lain, kini malah dengan santainya bermain dengan Siwon. Siwon pun tampak senang bermain dengan Kyuhyun. Niat awalnya datang kemai sebenarnya untuk menemui Kyuhyun dan menanyakan kenapa dia sendirian saja dirumah, dan kalau bisa, Siwon ingin menemaninya atau mengajak Kyuhyun untuk tinggal sementara dirumahnya sampai orang tua Kyuhyun pulang, tapi sepertinya dia sekarang sudah lupa dengan tujuannya tersebut.

Leeteuk dan Heechul tampak panik, terlebih Heechul. Setelah cukup lama Victoria mencari Kyuhyun dan tidak menemukannya, Victoria langsung melaporkan hal ini pada appa dan eommanya. Heechul langsung menelpon kerumahnya menggunakan telepon pesawat, tapi tak ada yang menjawabnya. Tentu saja, saat dia menelepon, Kyuhyun sedang berada dimini market. Dia mencoba untuk menelepon tetangga-tetangganya yang tinggal disekitar rumahnya, tapi tak ada yang melihat Kyuhyun.

Heechul mulai putus asa, tidak mungkin dia meminta pada pilot untuk memutar kembali pesawatnya ke bandara Incheon. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu, masih ada satu lagi tetangganya yang belum dia hubungi. Choi Kibum.

"yeobo, coba hubungi Kibum." Ujar Heechul pada Leeteuk. "arraseo."

"_yeoboseyo?"_

"Kibum-ah, ini aku Leeteuk."

"_oh, hyung. Ada apa?"_

"apa Kyuhyun ada dirumah?"

"_hah? Bukannya kalian sekeluarga pergi tadi pagi?"_

"ani. Kyuhyun tertinggal. Bisa tolong kau lihatkan keberadaan Kyuhyun dirumah kami? Kami sedang berada dipesawat dan baru akan sampai dibandara sekitar 7 jam lagi."

"_arraseo, hyung."_

"gomawo Kibum-ah. Kami akan segera kembali saat kami tiba dibandara."

"_nde hyung. Tidak usah terlalu khawatir. Aku akan menjaga Kyuhyun disini."_

"nde. Kututup."

"Kibum akan menjaga Kyuhyun untuk kita. Kita akan langsung kembali Ke Seoul saat tiba dibandara nanti." Ujar Leeteuk.

"arraseo... Kyunnie, kenapa kau bisa tertinggal sayang?" gumam Heechul pelan.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 siang waktu korea selatan. Kibum yang mendapatkan panggilan dari Leeteuk tadi bergegas memakai mantelnya, Donghae, suaminya, menatap heran kepadanya.

"mau kemana Kibummie?"

"aku mau kerumah Chullie hyung. Katanya Kyuhyun tertinggal saat mereka pergi tadi, Hae."

"apa?! Bagaimana bisa?"

"aku juga tidak tahu. Aku pergi dulu ya."

Kibum dengan cepat berjalan menuju rumah Leeteuk dan Heechul, dilihatnya pintu rumah tersebut dalam keadaan sedikit terbuka. Dibukanya secara perlahan pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalam. Dilihatnya Siwon juga berada disana, dia sedang bermain PS dengan Kyuhyun. Kibum tersenyum melihat keakraban kedua bocah tersebut.

"Kyuhyunnie…" panggilnya. Kyuhyun dan Siwon langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"bibi/eomma?" kata mereka bersamaan.

"bibi mendapat telepon dari appamu, katanya mereka akan kembali besok pagi,jadi hari ini kau dititipkan pada bibi." Jelas Kibum. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"kembali? Mereka tidak menghilang?"

"menghilang? Tidak sayang. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan dan akan segera kembali. Kajja, kita kerumah bibi sekarang." Ujar Kibum sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut, membuat Kyuhyun merasa rindu pada eommanya. Padahal dia baru saja ditinggal beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Siwonnie, ayo pulang. Eomma sudah memasakkan sup kesukaanmu."

"nde, eomma, kajja Kyunnie…" Siwon ikut menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas. Tak sengaja dilihatnya mata Kyuhyun sudah mulai memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

"Kyunnie, kenapa nangis?"tanyanya.

"eh? Kyuhyun menangis?" tanya Kibum setelah mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Kyuhyun tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk Siwon dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kyu kangen sama eomma, appa, Vic nuna juga…" ujar Kyuhyun disela tangisnya. Kibum tersenyum kemudian berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Kyuhyun dan mengelus kepala Kyuhyun pelan.

"gwaenchana. Eommamu sebentar lagi akan pulang."

"tapi… hiks… Kyu… kangen…hiks…"

"Kyu, kemari…" Kibum membalik yang berada dalam pelukan Siwon kearahnya, kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun.

"kalau Kyu kangen, Kyu bisa menganggap bibi sebagai eomma Kyu. Panggil bibi mommy, arra?"

"m-mommy?"

"nde."

"arraseo mommy… hiks…"

"nah, sekarang Kyuhyunnie jangan menangis lagi ya, kajja, kita kerumah mommy." Kibum menggendong Kyuhyun dan menyuruh Siwon untuk mematikan televisi dan mengunci pintu rumah Kyuhyun agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan selama rumah tersebut kosong. Siwon dengan cepat melakukannya dan mengikuti eommanya pulang kerumah. Senyuman tercetak diwajah tampannya, bisa dibayangkannya jika nanti malam Kyuhyun tidur bersamanya, pasti akan menyenangkan.

Baru beberapa saat yang lalu Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Siwon dan Nickhun, tapi mereka sudah akrab seperti halnya orang yang sudah lama berteman. Saat ini, mereka tengah bermain mobil-mobilan dikamar Nickhun. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Heechul sudah mengabari Kibum bahwa mereka berhasil mendapatkan tiket pesawat untuk kembali ke Seoul, dan sempat berbicara sebentar dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun awalnya kesal karena dia ditinggalkan sendiri dirumah secara tidak sengaja, tapi akhirnya dia bisa tersenyum kembali saat mendengar bahwa dia akan dibelikan banyak kaset game setelah appa dan eommanya pulang nanti. Victoria tidak ikut bersama mereka dan memilih untuk tetap di Kanada bersama pamannya.

"anak-anak, ayo turun, makan malam sudah siap~!" panggil Kibum dari bawah.

"nde~~" jawab Nickhun, Siwon dan Kibum bersamaan. Mereka bertiga lalu turun menju keruang makan, disana Kibum dan Donghae sudah siap dikursi mereka masing-masing, berbagai jenis hidangan tertata rapi diatas meja makan. Nichkun mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Kibum, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon duduk bersebelahan.

"Kyu, kenapa sayurnya tidak dimakan?" tanya Kibum saat melihat Kyuhyun menyisihkan sayur yang ada dipiringnya.

"Kyu gak suka sama sayur mommy." Balas Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh, dia masih sibuk dengan kegiatan memisahkan sayurannya.

"tapi nanti kalau Kyu tidak makan sayur, Kyu gak bisa tumbuh besar lho…" timpal Donghae.

"aniyo, daddy. Kyu gak suka. Hyung saja yang makan sayurnya ne?" Kyuhyun memindahkan sayurannya kepiring Siwon. Kibum dan Donghae tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun, begitu juga dengan Nickhun. Siwon hanya pasrah saja dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"baiklah, kalau begitu, makan ini. Makan yang banyak Kyunnie…" Donghae menaruh sepotong daging panggang kepiring Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan appa dan eommanya lagi.

Selesai makan, Kyuhyun kembali bermain bersama Siwon dan Nickhun. Kyuhyun asyik mendengarkan cerita Nickhun tentang Negara Thailand, tentang saat dia berada dirumah neneknya, saat dia menaiki gajah disana. Kyuhyun berencana ingin mengajak appa dan eommanya untuk pergi ke sana, dia juga ingin naik gajah seperti yang dilakukan oleh Siwon dan Nickhun. Bagaimana dengan Victoria? Kyuhyun tidak mau mengajaknya karena nunanya itu menyebalkan menurutnya.

"sudah waktunya tidur. Kyunnie, tidur dengan Siwon hyung dikamarnya ne? Siwon ajak Kyuhyun kekamarmu." Perintah Kibum. Siwon langsung menuntun Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya. Kyuhyun duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Siwon dengan mata tertutup, sepertinya dia sudah mengantuk. Siwon menidurkan Kyuhyun ditempat tidurnya, lalu dia sendiri berbaring disebelah Kyuhyun.

"jaljayo, Kyunnie…" ucap Siwon, kemudian dia mencium dahi Kyuhyun sebentar dan akhirnya menyusul Kyuhyun kealam mimpi.

Pagi menjelang, hari ini tanggal 24 Desember, yang berarti bahwa besok adalah hari natal. Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya saat merasakan cahaya matahari menerpa wajahnya. Disampingnya Siwon masih terlelap dengan posisi memeluk Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa kalau pipinya mulai memanas. Wajah Siwon hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajahnya.

"hyung… lepas, Kyu mau bangun…" Kyuhyun berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Siwon, tapi yang ada malan Siwon semakin mempererat pelukannya. Kyuhyun mencoba berkali-kali dan gagal. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih untuk diam.

"kenapa berhenti?" Kyuhyun tersentak saat mendengar suara Siwon.

"hyung sudah bangun? Kenapa tidak mau melepaskan Kyu?" protes Kyuhyun.

"biar saja. Hyung suka seperti ini." Ujar Siwon sambil kembali mempererat pelukannya.

"aish, hyung… lepaskan Kyu…"

"shireo."

"nanti Kyu lapor ke mommy…"

"coba saja." Tantang Siwon.

"arraseo. MO- mmphh…" belum selesai Kyuhyun berteriak, Siwon sudah lebih dulu membekap mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak mau kalah, digigitnya tangan Siwon sehingga Siwon melepaskan bekapannya.

"ARGH! Appo Kyu…" ringis Siwon sambil memegangi tangannya.

"salah hyung sendiri, weee~" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya keluar kemudian dia mulai beranjak turun dari tempat tidur, tapi Siwon sudah lebih dulu menahan tangannya.

"Kyuhyun tidak boleh keluar!" ujar Siwon dingin. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Siwon yang kini terlihat akan memarahinya dengan takut-takut.

"h-hyungie…"

"anak nakal harus dihukum."

"ampun hyung… lepasin Kyu…" mohon Kyuhyun. Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"andwae! Kemari." Siwon menarik Kyuhyun kedekatnya, dan kemudian terdengar suara tawa Kyuhyun memenuhi kamar tersebut.

"ahahaha~ hyung, sudah… ahaha… ampun… jangan gelitikin Kyu terus… hahaha…"

"tidak. Kyu sudah menggigit tangan hyung tadi. Hahaha…."

"hyung… hahaha…"

Kegiatan itu baru berakhir setelah Kibum mengetuk pintu kamar Siwon dan menyuruh mereka berdua untuk mandi. Orang tua Kyuhyun juga akan tiba sekitar jam 9 nanti. Kyuhyun jadi tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan orangtuanya. Bukan karena rindu lagi, melainkan karena kaset game yang dijanjikan oleh appanya. Dasar…

Sebuah mobil audy hitam terparkir didepan kediaman keluarga Cho. Leeteuk dan Heechul keluar dari mobil tersebut, mereka tidak langsung masuk kerumah, melainkan berjalan menuju rumah keluarga Choi. Untuk bertemu Kyuhyun tentu saja. Heechul dengan tidak sabaran menekan bel rumah tersebut dan tak lama kemudian pintu rumah terbuka menampakkan sesosok anak kecil berambut blonde.

"annyeonghaseyo, apa kalian paman dan bibi Cho?" tanya anak itu.

"nde. Kami ingin bertemu Kyuhyun. Namamu siapa sayang?" tanya Heechul.

"namaku Nickhun. Aku hyungnya Siwon. Kyuhyun sedang berada didalam bersama Siwon. Silahkan masuk." Nickhun mempersilahkan Leeteuk dan Heechul masuk dengan sopan. Didalam dia langsung disambut oleh pasangan HaeBum.

"aigoo hyung… bagaimana bisa kau meninbggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian?" celoteh Donghae.

"ahaha… itu sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Kami terlalu terburu-buru saat itu. mana Kyuhyun?" tanya Leeteuk.

"ada diatas. Dia terlihat senang sekali bermain bersama Siwon."

"begitukah? Padahal Kyuhyun itu anaknya tidak suka berteman. Dia lebih senang bermain dengan PSP nya dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya."

"Nickhun, panggilkan Kyuhyun ne?"

"arraseo, appa." Nickhun segera memanggil Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara gaduh dari arah tangga. Kyuhyun berlari kencang menuju kedua orangtuanya dan langsung memeluk mereka erat.

"appa dan eomma tega sekali meninggalkan Kyu sendirian dirumah." Sungut Kyuhyun. Heechul balas memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"mianhae chagi. Eomma yang salah. Kau tidak nakalkan selama berada disini?" tanya Heechul.

"ani. Ya kan mommy?"

"eh? Mommy?"

"Kyuhyun memang memanggilku begitu sejak kemarin. Aku yang menyuruhnya, karena dia sangat merindukan mu hyung."

"ah, geurae? Eomma juga merindukan Kyuhyun."

"baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan kembali kerumah kami. Kyuhyun, bilang apa sama Mommy, Daddy, dan hyungmu?"

Kyuhyun mengucapkan terimakasih pada Donghae, Kibum, Nickhun dan Siwon, tapi khusus untuk Siwon, sebelum pergi, Kyuhyun sempat mengecup pipinya sekilas.

"gomawo Hae, Kibummie."

"ne, cheonma Teuki hyung."

Kyuhyun seharian hanya uring-uringan dikamarnya semenjak dia kembali dari rumah Siwon. Dia tidak diperbolehkan eommanya untuk keluar karena besok adalah hari natal dan saat ini sedang rawan penculikan. Padahal dia hanya ingin bermain kerumah Siwon yang berjarak hanya sepuluh langkah dari rumahya. Tapi, Heechul dan Leeteuk yang memang tipe overprotektif tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun sampai hari esok tiba.

Karena bosan, akhirnya diputuskannya untuk menelepon nunanya yang berada di Kanada sana. Walaupun mereka sering bertengkar, tapi sebenarnya mereka ini saling menyayangi dan cukup dekat.

"_waeyo Kyu?"_

"tidak ada. Kyu hanya bosan. Eomma tidak membolehkan Kyu keluar rumah. Kyu kan mau bermain dengan Wonnie hyung."

"_Wonnie? Siapa dia?" _

"itu, dia anaknya mommy Kibum."

"_mommy?"_

"iya. Sekarang Kyu manggil bibi Choi mommy."

"_oh begitu…"_

"nuna kenapa Cuma begitu aja jawabannya? Wonnie hyung itu punya hyung juga lho. Namanya Nickhun hyung. Dia ganteng, baik juga. Kayaknya seumuran sama nuna."

"_jinjja?"_

"ne. nuna kapan pulang?"

"_ehmm… seminggu lagi mungkin."_

"arraseo nuna. Kyu tutup ya, eomma sudah memanggil kyu untuk makan malam."

"_nde. Annyeong."_

Heechul sudah beberapa kali memanggil namanya, awalnya Kyuhyun enggan untuk turun, tapi perutnya mulai berbunyi menandakan kalau dia lapar, akhirnya Kyuhyun turun juga menuju ke ruang makan. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan lesu menuju ke meja makan. Heechul yang menangkap sikap aneh putranya langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"waeyo chagi?"

"Kyu mau bertemu dengan Wonnie hyung~"

"Wonnie? Kenapa kau tidak mengundangnya saja kemari?"

"boleh eomma?"

"tentu sayang."

"gomawo eomma." Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Heechul sambil tersenyum riang. Leeteuk yang melihat keakraban mereka berdua hanya terkekeh pelan.

Malam ini, seperti keinginan Kyuhyun, dia bertemu lagi dengan Siwon. Padahal mereka baru saja berpisah beberapa jam yang lalu. Setelah selesai makan malam, Kyuhyun masih tidak mau lepas dari Siwon, dia bahkan meminta Siwon untuk menginap dirumahnya. Dia merasa nyaman bersama dengan hyungnya yang satu ini. Kyuhyun tampak tak segn-segan menunjukkan sikap manjanya pada Siwon. Siwon sendiri tidak merasa kesulitan, malah dia senang bisa menemani Kyuhyun. Sepertinya hubungan mereka masih akan berlanjut kedepannya.

25 Desember…

Hari natal tiba, lagu-lagu khas untuk menyambut hari natal pun sudah terdengar disetiap sudut-sudut kota. Termasuk dirumah Kyuhyun. Saat ini dirumah Kyuhyun telah ramai dengan kehadiran beberapa orang keluarganya, selagi orang tuanya sibuk dengan para tamu, Kyuhyun asyik berkumpul bersama dengan setumpuk kado natal untuknya. Kyuhyun terlihat lucu dengan pakaian Rudolph-nya, ditambah dengan bando berbentuk tanduk rusa, semakin menambah kadar keimutan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah para tamu, wajahnya berubah murung saat dia tidak menemukan Siwon disana. Dia kemudian berinisiatif untuk menemui Siwon dirumahnya, tapi sepertinya rencananya itu gagal, karena sebelum dia mencapai pintu, dia sudah terlebih dahulu dikerumuni oleh kakek, nenek, paman, bibi, dan beberapa nunanya yang merasa gemas dengan penampilannya.

Disisi lain, Siwon juga tampak sibuk membantu sang eomma untuk menyusun hidangan diatas meja makan, contoh anak yang berbakti, ne? setelah selesai, dia langsung pamit untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Setelah menerima izin dari Kibum, Siwon langsung melesat menuju rumah Kyuhyun. Dari pintu dapat dilihatnya akalu Kyuhyun sedang dikerumuni oleh keluarganya. Tak terasa senyuman mengembang diwajah tampan Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun yang imut dengan kostum Rudolph tersebut. Kyuhyun yang menyadari kehadiran Siwon langsung berteriak kencang memanggil namanya.

"WONNIE HYUNG!" teriak Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat dia berlari menuju Siwon dan menubruk tubuh Siwon. Siwon tertawa karena tingkah Kyuhyun.

"aigoo Kyuhyunnie, kau imut sekali…" ujar Siwon sambil mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

"hyung… jangan mulai lagi..." desis Kyuhyun dengan nada sok mengancam, tapi yang ada Siwon malah terkekeh. Para tamu yang melihat keakraban Siwon dan Kyuhyun ada yang tersenyum dan ada juga yang mengabadikan moment mereka dalam foto.

"hoohoohoo, ini hadiah untuk Siwonnie yang tampan~" Leeteuk yang tengah mengenakan kostum santa datang dan memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang kepada Siwon.

"gomawo paman."

"hyung~ ikut Kyu kekamar ne? disini ramai sekali. Dikamar Kyu ada banyak hadiah, nanti kita akan membukanya bersama." Ajak Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya mengangguk. Kyuhyun menarik tangannya.

Sesampainya dikamar Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun langsung menghambur ketumpukan kado-kado yang sudah diletakkan dikamarnya sebelumnya, dan mengambil sebuah kotak kado yang berukuan kecil dan memberikannya pada Siwon.

"ini untuk Wonnie hyung dari Kyu~"

"untukku?"

"ne, buka hyung…"

Siwon membuka kado tersebut dan mendapati sebuah kalung dengan bandul cincin didalamnya. Dicincin tersebut tertulis ukiran nama Kyuhyun.

"gomawo Kyunnie. Hyung juga ada hadiah untukmu." Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah kado yag berukuran tidak jauh berbeda dari milik Kyuhyun tadi dari dalam saku celananya. Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan senang dan membukanya, ternyata itu adalah sebuah gantungan tas berbentuk Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Waa~ ini lucu hyung. Gomawo hyung~" Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Siwon dan Siwon balas memeluk Kyuhyun. Tanpa mereka sadari,kedua orang tua mereka sudah mengintip kegiatan mereka dari awal sambil tersenyum penuh arti dan Heechul bahkan sempat mengambil foto mereka berdua. Hmmm… natal yang menyenangkan, aniya?

"hyung, aku ada rencana…" ujar Kibum dengan suara agak berbisik pada Heechul.

"apa Kibummie?"

"kemari…" Heechul mendekat kearah Kibum, kemudian Kibum membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat seringaian menghiasi wajah Heechul.

"baiklah." Balas Heechul.

"semoga kalian selalu bersama anak-anak…"

**-END-**


End file.
